emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3362 (28th January 2003)
Andy's birthday night out goes badly wrong, Tricia throws Marlon off the scent as she continues to plan their secret wedding and Zoe takes action as her mental health deteriorates. Plot On the morning of Andy’s birthday, Robert finds an unopened card from Andy's real father, discarded in the bin. Having opened all his presents, Andy is chuffed when Jack reveals that he has bought him some driving lessons and has organised his theory test for that same day. Robert puts his foot in it by asking Andy to open the card from his father - Andy obliges but throws it straight in the bin. Later that evening they all prepare to go clubbing. Katie falls behind the others on the way to the club as she tries to call Andy to see if he passed his test. Suddenly alone as all the others race off, Katie is horrified when she is mugged for her mobile phone by a gang of youths. But she is more horrified to discover that Stephen seemingly knows them. As the gang runs off, Stephen is quick to step in to see if Katie is all right, she flinches for a second realising he was with the gang. She is cautious as he explains he was helpless to intervene and promises to get her phone back. Zoe is still tormented by the sounds of a baby crying in her head. Struggling to cope, she tries to drown out the sounds by listening to her Walkman full blast. But when Ashley calls round to see her she finds it difficult to hide her emotions and breaks down, explaining she thinks she is having a relapse. Ashley is stunned when she reveals she is thinking of admitting herself back into the clinic and goes to pack. But Chris is less than sympathetic to her cause and is visibly angry at the thought of Zoe needing treatment again. Marlon is suspicious, as Tricia has gone quiet on the wedding front. Little does he know that her sudden interest in their holiday, however, is with good reason. Spotting that Tricia is clearly up to something, Steph quizzes her daughter as to why she's letting Marlon have his way all of a sudden. Bubbling with excitement, she struggles to keep the secret from her mother, admitting she is planning a secret wedding for Valentine's Day. Cast Regular cast *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Tricia Stokes - Sheree Murphy *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Belle Dingle - Emily Mather (uncredited) *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Ollie Reynolds - Vicky Binns *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins Guest cast *Stephen Butler - William Snape *Lee Taylor - Gareth Schofield Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen and living room *Tenant House - Andy's room and living room/kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Café Hope - Café *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Hotten Road *Hotten streets Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,430,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes